


Releasing Tension

by ZukoZoe



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Sex, Cunnilingus, Drinking, F/M, Hair-pulling, Insomnia, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZukoZoe/pseuds/ZukoZoe
Summary: Pathfinder Sara Ryder is having a hard time and seeks out a certain krogan to help her out.





	Releasing Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shortly after Andromeda came out but never got around to posting it. I WILL NOT SLEEP UNTIL I GET A KROGAN ROMANCE!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I am my own proofreader so I tend to miss some things.

_Tick…_

 

**_Tock…_ **

 

_Tick…_

 

**_Tock…_ **

 

There were no clocks in the pathfinders cabin, but there didn’t need to be. What started as counting sheep just dwindled down to a droll ticking from an imaginary clock inside Sara's head sometime after sheep number one thousand-and-something. With a huff she flipped rather ungracefully onto her stomach and groaned into her pillow. Ever since becoming pathfinder there has been a constant, unrelievable tension in her body that seemed to be growing more and more taut each day and it had been affecting her both on and off the battlefield. She could tell her combat and decision-making skills were getting sloppy in dire moments when she needs to be at the top of her game. Not only that but her attitude and behavior towards the people she cared about has been turse and more closed off. How much longer could this go on before she makes a mistake big enough to cause some serious damage? To herself, to the people around her, hell, to the whole damn initiative. Everyone was counting on her, and she didn’t come this far to just fail all of them.

 

These thoughts continued to swirl in Saras head for a few more endless minutes as she stared mindlessly at the glowing blue light SAMs interface projected. Finally accepting defeat, she pushed herself off of her bed and headed towards the galley. She was sure Vetra had some good levo-compatible booze hidden away that would certainly help take the edge off. She’d rather spend tomorrow hungover than continue herding woolly farm animals in her head for the next 4 hours.

 

The door to the galley hissed open and Sara jumped slightly at the sight of Drack sitting at the table, an open bottle of amber liquid in his hand.

 

“Hi.” She said tiredly. “Didn’t expect to see you up this late.”

 

“Don’t tell Lexi.” He graveled, his rough voice mixed with the chill of the air rose goosebumps on her arms. “I’d never hear the end of it if she knew I was up past my bedtime.”

 

Sara laughed silently, shifting her weight from foot to foot, the cold floor making her toes numb. Drack waved a hand at the seat across from him, inviting her to sit.

 

“Speaking of bedtime, thought you would have been have been tucked in hours ago kid.”

 

Rolling her eyes, she plopped down into the chair. “Can’t sleep.” The irritability she felt was present in her tone. She eyed the bottle in Dracks hand.

 

“Care to share?”

 

With a hum and a nod, Drack slid the bottle across the table. Against her better judgement, she took a big swig and coughed heavily as the amber liquid burned its way down to her stomach. Whatever was in that bottle hit her like a punch in the face, and it must have shown because Drack let out a hardy laugh.

 

Once she recovered, she turned the bottle over in her hands. Whatever was in there woke her ass up real quick.

 

“What is this?” She asked, her voice thick. It felt as if she had just drank paint thinner.

 

“Angaran hootch. Got it the last time we were on Aya. Pretty good stuff, sure you can handle it?”  He teased.

 

“Is that a challenge, old man?” She joked back. Not wanting to appear like a lightweight in front of the krogan (and lets face it, who isn’t compared to the 800 pound slab of muscle?), the need to protect her pride rose in her chest as she took a deep breath and swallowed another mouthful, and then another. It went down a little smoother than the first, but it still felt as if she was drinking gasoline.

 

“Careful kid, keep going like that and you’ll be on your ass before you know it.” Drack chided, amusement in his gravelly voice.

 

“What? Afraid you’re gonna have to take me to bed?” She retorted with a smirk before drinking more of the swill. Even being the shameless flirt she is, it was certainly a risk flirting with the thousand year old veteran, but what’s life without a little danger? Drack let out an amused snort.

 

“That mouth is gonna get you in trouble someday if it hasn’t already.”

 

Sara laughed to herself, now she couldn’t resist. With yet another gulp of liquid courage (which was working its magic incredibly fast), she pushed a little further.

 

“Oh, this mouth does a lot more than just get me in trouble.”

 

Drack reached over and snatched the bottle from her hands. “Doubt that.” He said before taking a deep drink. Either he didn’t realize what she was insinuating or just chose to ignore it, and changed the subject to something less risque. The minutes passed as they chatted, sliding the bottle between them until there was almost nothing left. Now pleasantly drunk, Sara watched intently as Drack downed the last mouthful of drink, watching the muscles in his throat contract as he swallowed. A dribble of liquid leaked out the side of his mouth and she was shocked by the sudden urge she had to lean across the table and catch it with her tongue, to taste his weathered skin. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about it before, her and him together, but it never went beyond a fantasy she only dared indulge in when she was alone in her cabin. Like how it would feel to be held in those huge arms, or how his rough skin would feel rubbing against her bare thighs, those hungry eyes staring at her as she comes apart under his touch…

 

Maybe it was the alcohol, but suddenly the galley seemed to be fifty degrees hotter. All these dirty thoughts floating through her mind made her painfully aware of how long it had been since she was intimate with someone other than herself, and the wet heat starting to pool in her panties told her that the answer was way too long.

 

They continued to make idle conversation, Sara only half listening, her mind too occupied with visions of her new awakening sexual desire except for the occasional ‘yeah’ and ‘mhmm’ to show that she was somewhat listening to his words and not about what that mouth producing those words could do. Suddenly, she realized that Drack had stopped talking and was watching her, surprisingly he must have run out of things to say. Silence grew between them as the seconds passed and her brain scrambled for something to say.

 

“Soooo big guy, that bar fight on Kadara... was that like... a date?” _Nice Sara, real smooth._

 

Despite how left field the question was, his response was quick.

 

“Naw. There’d be less of an audience and more… _property damage_.”

 

Sara fought to suppress a shiver that shook her to her core and failed. She could tell by the smug grin on the krogans face that he found her response, or lack thereof quite amusing. But that gave her something to work with. She quickly recovered her composure before she lost her nerve. _You wanna play? Okay, lets play._

 

“ _Welllll,_ ” She drew out the word, leaning forward. “there’s nobody here and this table doesn’t look to sturdy. Wanna give it a go?” Her heartbeat was heavy in her chest as she waited for his response.

 

There was a second of heavy silence before Drack threw his head back and cackled.

 

“Good one kid!” He slammed one of his enormous hands against the tabletop, causing the empty bottle to topple over and roll to the floor. “You had me going there for a second!”

 

He continued to laugh for at least another minute wile Sara stared at him. She blamed the alcohol for her inability to think this decision through fully, but she wasn’t backing down that easily. “Why not? It’ll be fun.” She said casually, acting as if she had just asked him to pass the Blastos and not have a romp on the table.

 

The laughter from the Krogan died and he gave her a look of disbelief.

 

“You’re joking.” It wasn’t a question.

 

“Nope.”

 

Drack studied her, she could see the gears turning in his thick skull. He fixed her with a look.

 

“Have you taken one too many blows to the head?”

 

His incredulous response sent a small pang of pain to her heart. Was the idea of having sex with her so absurd?

 

“I don’t see what the big deal is.” She said, trying not to sound offended by his abrupt rejection. “Andromeda isn’t at all what we expected it to be. Everyone is stressed out and we’re under a lot of pressure. It wouldn’t be anything personal, just two people blowing off steam.”

 

He fell quiet for a few seconds, allowing hope to flutter in her stomach. “Then why don’t you go talk to Liam. I’m sure he would be happy indulge you.” He said firmly, killing her newly formed hope.

 

“Drack,” She tried not to sound too pleading. “I am dealing with a lot right now, we all are. And I need… something,” pause, “Somebody.” She corrected. “I need somebody who knows what they’re doing and can help me forget myself and all that's riding on me for one night. Nothing more. I promise.”  She definitely didn’t plan to essentially be begging her thousand year old krogan crewmate to fuck her, but her drunkenness made her not give a shit about her pride, and damn did she want him. She’d probably wake up in the morning very embarrassed with herself and unable to look Drack in the eye, but she’ll burn that bridge when she gets to it.

 

Heavy silence fell between them as they just stared at each other for what seemed like forever before Drack spoke.

 

“Sorry kid. I can’t help you.”

 

Sara sighed, accepting defeat. “No, I’m sorry.” She said as she stood up from the table, trying not to look disappointed. “I crossed a line, and I apologize. I just…” She sighed again, rolling her shoulders and letting her words die in her mouth. “Thanks for the company, and if you wouldn’t mind just, you know, forgetting this ever happened?” She tried her hardest not to sound too awkward, it was only awkward if you made it awkward right?

 

“Yeah. Don’t sweat it.” He said, still watching her intently. She tried not to squirm under is gaze.

 

“Thanks. Goodnight.” She tried to walk as quickly as she would out of the galley without making it look like she was rushing to get out of there (which she totally was), but it was more difficult than she thought it would be, with her vision blurred and balance thrown off from the alcohol.

 

“Night Ryder.” She heard Drack say before the doors to the galley closed behind her. Truding back to her room, she flopped on her bed with a defeated sigh trying to swallow her rising embarrassment. Luckily a few drinks solved her current plague of insomnia, her vision swam in and out of focus before her eyes fell shut, drifting to sleep.

 

But her rest didn’t last as long as she would have liked before she was jolted awake by the sound of her cabin doors opening. She jumped up, disoriented from her REM cycle being rudely interrupted as she tried to make sense of what was happening.

 

“Drack?” She gurgled tiredly, “Is that you?” A stupid question, she realized after it left her lips. She watched him as he walked into her cabin, the light from the hallway silhouetting him before they closed automatically behind him, enveloping him in darkness with her.

 

He strutted to the foot of her bed.

 

“What are you doing in here?” She wondered out loud, not that he was unwelcome, but his sudden entrance had her confused.

 

“Take your clothes off.” He grunted at her.

 

Her mind was working overtime to catch up to what exactly was happening. “What?” There is no way she heard him right. Did he really just ask her to…

 

“You heard me. Take your clothes off.”

 

 _This must be a dream_ , Sara thought to herself. It had to be. He just came in here, uninvited, demanding her to underdress as if he didn’t just vehemently reject her.

 

“I don’t understand, I thought you..?” Her brain scrambled to find words, but he didn’t give her time to finish.

 

“Kid, do you want to do this or not? I would decide quick before I change my mind.”

 

Saras body moved on its own accord, lifting her shirt over her head and tossing it aside, her pants following shortly after. She went to remove her panties but Drack seized her by the ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed before she could do so. An involuntary squeak of surprise left her mouth as he gripped her legs.

 

“You sure about this?” He asked, large calloused hands rubbing against the smooth skin of her legs.

 

At this point Sara lost all ability of cognitive thought and all she could do was nod vigorously. Even in the darkness of her cabin, she could see the wicked grin that cracked across Dracks face and it felt as if all the air was snatched from her lungs.

 

“Remember, you asked for this.” Was the only warning she got before he ducked his head between her breasts, his hot breath sending a shiver through her body. He opened his mouth, letting his tongue loll out and lazily licked a path down to her stomach. Sara failed to stifle a gasp as he bit down, sucking on the soft skin of her belly. She squirmed as he continued to roughly nip at her skin, not hard enough to draw blood but most certainly enough to leave a constellation of grizzly looking bruises. He continued his assault down her body, gripping her thighs and not sparing a second before lewdly spreading her legs open.

 

With a grunt the krogan fell to his knees, nuzzling his snout into the supple skin of her thighs before biting down hard, earning a yelp of pleasure and pain from Sara.

 

“Jackass!” She squealed, bringing a fist down on his hard head in retaliation. Drack grunted, giving her a heavy slap on her rump that made her gasp in surprise.

 

“You whine like a wounded varren, Ryder.” Sara felt his hot breath ghost over her clothed core as he taunted her and it made her shiver. “Still think you can handle me?”

 

The smug bastard.

 

“Bring it on, old man.” The krogan chuckled darkly, and that was the moment it she knew she was doomed.

 

Drack wasn’t wasting anymore time, he ripped her panties off of her and tossed the now useless cloth over his shoulder. Sara opened her mouth to scold him, for she had a very limited supply of the initiative-issued garment, but the words were lost as he buried this face in her cunt. She cried out as he attacked her pussy with his mouth, his big, rough tongue sending waves of pleasure through her body. He obviously didn’t intend to take things slow, which Sara was grateful for as her first orgasm was already building inside her abdomen. She writhed against his mouth as he continued to fuck her with his tongue, licking and biting and sucking her cunt like a starved animal. Sara clawed at his head, nails scraping against the thick hide as she was quickly worked towards her end. In this moment she was exceedingly grateful that her cabin was sound proof.

 

“Oh _fuck, fuck, fuck_!” She cried as her orgasm crashed over her, throwing her head back as every nerve in her body was set alight. Drack grunted as she came, continuing to lap at her swollen cunt even as she became over-sensitive. She attempted to pull away from his mouth and he ceased only to sink his teeth into the soft flesh of her thigh before looping his arms under her legs and locking them over his shoulders, making it impossible to escape.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He growled before burying himself back in her folds, not giving her a chance to respond.

 

Sara gasped, body twitching and writhing as he abused her over-sensitive clit and, despite it all, she felt her second orgasm building in her faster than the first.

 

“ _Ah, ahh, fuck- oh god!_ ” She came even harder this time, back arching off the bed and heels digging into the krogans back. When the world came back to her, Drack was standing, his snout glistening with her juices and wielding a smirk. Sara watched intently as the veteran shed his armour and undressed himself. She took this time to admire all the scars and war wounds that littered his weathered hide, it made her mouth water with the desire to explore every inch of his enormous body. But what really caught her attention was the thick, heavy cock that was now freed from its confines and standing proud an erect. It was _so big_ , _so big_ and _so perfect_ and so absolutely delectable she couldn't stop herself from gaping at the sight.

 

“Like what you see?” Drack grumbled, gripping his cock and giving it a quick pump. Sara could only nod in response.

 

“Good.”

 

The krogan grabbed her and suddenly she found herself face down on her bed, ass shamelessly sticking in the air like a cheap whore. She moaned into the mattress as she felt one of his thick fingers pressing into her opening. Her pussy offered little resistance, the appendage slid in and out with ease. With the first joined a second, stretching her as she pushed back against his scissoring fingers, crying out when his third finger pressed against her clit. He rubbed in hard circles and proceeded to fingerfuck her with such force it knocked the air out of her lungs.

 

Her cries grew louder as she came for a third time, juices soaking his fingers before he withdrew them and replaced them with something much larger. Sara reflectivity tensed as she felt the thick, bulbous head of his cock press against her opening, which was still twitching from orgasm. Drack must have sensed her tension because he placed a hand on her hip, firm but comforting, and began massaging circles into her skin.

 

“Ryder.” She turned her head to look at the krogan looming over her. “Relax.”

 

Nodding, she took a deep breath, willing her body to release some tension.

 

“I’m not gonna be gentle, kid. If you don’t think you can take it, tell me to stop.” Seconds of silence passed before she realized that he waiting for her to respond. Propping herself on her elbows, she shot him a devious look and pushed back against his cock.

 

“Still don’t think I can take it, old man?” She hissed as the head of his cock began to stretch her open. “Fuck me.”

 

Drack chuckled, the deep sound reverberated in his chest and the look in his eye was one of a predator about to devour his prey.

 

“Then you better hold on tight.”

 

Without warning, he forcefully thrusted his cock in halfway, nearly making her scream. Tears stung in her eyes but she forced them back, attempting to breathe through the pain of being forced open so suddenly. The krogan stilled his hips for just a moment before pulling out and thrusting back in, starting a slow but powerful rhythm. Sara clawed at her bed, trying to find purchase on something as he stretched her with his huge cock.

 

It hurt. _Fuck_ it hurt, but part of her liked the pain, and the more he moved the more the pain turned into pleasure. Drack was huffing and growling, fingers digging into her hips hard enough to leave bruises.

 

“I-Is that all you’ve got? Come on, give it to me!” She cried, yelping as the krogan made a fist in her hair, yanking her up so he could sink his teeth into her shoulder.

 

Picking up the speed, he was fucking her hard and deep now, her body lurching forward with every thrust. His cock slammed into her g-spot over and over again, making her see stars as drool escaped her mouth and ran down her chin. She knew she was screaming, but couldn’t hear anything as her orgasm ripped through her. Tears streamed down her face and her body seized uncontrollably as he fucked her through it, not stopping even when her body gave out went limp, the fist in her hair being the only thing keeping her from collapsing into the bed.

 

Drack kept drilling into her for what seemed like hours after that, biting and clawing anywhere he could reach as he chased after his own orgasm. Sara thought she was going to die as neared the edge yet again, babbling in half-hearted protest when she felt herself clench around him, her insides so overstimulated it was becoming quite painful. Drack was grunting and snarling like a wild animal, hips snapping so hard and fast when he finally came with a roar, cock erupting inside of her.

 

Sara moaned at the feeling of his hot cum inside of her, spilling onto her thighs as he removed himself. She dropped down onto her bed, barely having the energy to roll onto her side and gaze up at the sweat-sheened krogan. They stared at each other for a long moment, both panting as they attempted to catch their breath.

 

“Thanks.” She breathed out once she found her voice, feeling completely and wonderfully spent.

 

“Don’t mention it.”

 

Sara was unsure of what to do next. Did she invite him to stay, or was that weird considering the fact this was technically a one-night stand? She decided to offer anyway, but before she spoke Drack started to collect his armour from the floor.

 

“I should go.” He said, quickly dressing himself and making his way towards the door of her cabin. He hesitated before leaving, shooting her a gaze over his shoulder.

 

“Goodnight, Ryder.” Sara couldn’t stop the sleepy smile that pulled at her lips.

 

“Night, Drack.” And with that he was gone. She watched as the door slid shut behind him, leaving her alone once again.

 

For a second she considered going into her bathroom to clean up, but decided she would worry about the cooling stickiness between her legs when she woke up. She pulled a sheet over herself and let her eyes fall shut, sinking into a deep, blissful sleep.


End file.
